Redeeming The Past
by greyninja99
Summary: Sanity isn't overrated especially when you need it in order to keep yourself grounded and alert to what's important. This sanity is what kept him together as both Naruto Uzumaki and W.D Gaster. Can his past truly be put behind him by doing all of this or will he allow himself to give up? The latter isn't an option as neither Naruto nor Gaster give up just ask his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The world is weird and she knew that to be an absolute fact. Frisk Dreemurr the Princess of the Monster also known as their savior had a fierce love of her kingdom and people…monsters. And right now she was doing everything in her power to help her monster by forming an alliance with the shinobi village Konoha. Before she ended up in the Underground, Frisk had heard stories about the Elemental Nations and how the people there were able to use a power known as chakra, but she'd also heard about how evil these particular humans could be. Thus was why she'd brought seriously strong escorts to this meeting as protection, she was smart enough to do so as the Hokage had done the same. Undyne the leader of the Royal Guard and Sans who was, just Sans. The latter, Frisk knew had some serious fire power. Sitting in front of them was the Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade Senju and her two guards, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy; both of whom had volunteered to come. The two leaders had decided to meet on neutral ground, Samurai Country. "I'm to understand that this alliance will be beneficial to both parties, correct? If that's truly the case then please announce what you're requesting and what you're willing to give; I'll do the same." Frisk said, the twenty-two year old was patient enough to listen but didn't like to dance around things like this.

"As it stands Konoha is currently at its best, better than it's been in years and we wish to stay that way, but like the other villages we're currently lacking a significant technology portion; we need a viable power source that'll power the entire village." She explained Undyne narrowed her eyes though you couldn't see it because of her helmet. "In exchange for building and installing a CORE in our village, we'll give you extra protection from the other village."

"By transferring your own shinobi to our city capital that also rests a few miles away from the Underground that still holds thousands of my monsters." She stated. "A CORE for the extra protection that we actually need, how exactly would this transfer work? We have so little humans who live with us already." This was true; the humans who lived with them had been what remained of the humans who lived there in the past.

"Well, I was thinking more of an official transfer with their families included; becoming citizens of your kingdom as a sign of good will and peace." Tsunade explained.

"To show that monsters and humans can coexist with each other." Frisk said but internally she had the sneaking suspicion that Tsunade only slightly wanted this to a point where the alliance would be able to last. "You truly are an open minded advocate for peace much like me, and while your terms are fair, there's a slight problem." She stated much to Tsunade's confusion. "The CORE was created by the former royal scientist, W.D Gaster, and he disappeared years ago." Tsunade paled, things were going so well. "However—" she paused upon hearing the sound of someone laughing insanely; their voice creepy enough to send shivers down everyone's spines.

"Didn't I already tell you that it's rude to talk about someone when they're listening." The voice said. Frisk recognized the voice. One of Gaster's followers. "He hears you, he sees you, and he knows what you want." The room went cold very quickly. Sans stood there with that smile still on his face while Undyne drew her spear, the two Konoha Jonin stood firm ready to defend their Hokage. "Our master graces you with his presence." The doors know began slowly turn. The door creaked as it opened, the three shinobi quickly got away from it; that presence emitted a power so deadly that they could feel their chakra leaving them.

"✋❄ 💧 👌 💧 💧✌ 💧📬" all they heard was a static sound as the door opened. "✡ 😐 💣✌ ✞ 💧 💣✡ ✋ 👍 💧💧" the being was revealed to all those in the room. Towering at, at least 6'6 in height, the figure was dressed in a pitch black cloak. Its face was completely white with oval shaped eyes that had only had small white dots that served as pupils, above the left was what looked like a crack that went upward and under the right eyes was a similar crack that stopped at its pitch black mouth. "✌ 💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 👎 👍 💣✡💧 📪 ✋ ✌💣 📬👎 ✌💧❄ ❄ 💣 ✡✌ 💧👍✋ ❄✋💧❄" he said though nobody could understand him, well not everyone.

"Gaster says hi." Sans stated. "Yeah, I'm probably the only one outside of his followers that can understand him." the other simply nodded but never dropping their guard. "I wouldn't worry too much, if he wanted to kill us then we would've been dead hours ago." That didn't help much; more static. "Huh, he says that he'll build the CORE, but first he needs to take care of something in the city." A short amount of static. "He's going to meet you at the village." Without any warning Gaster faded away before their eyes. "Ah, no matter what he does he's still creepy even when he's trying not to be."

"Is that s-so?" Kakashi said still fearful of the man that he'd just seen. "Not all monsters are like him are they?" Frisk nodded.

"It's just him isn't it?" Sans nodded 'yes'. "Undyne, are you ok?" the older woman was shaking in her armor; she was scared all right and with good reason. There would be much to talk about when they got home, specifically to Asgore and Toriel as they both knew Gaster; the man did work for them after all. But in the back of his mind, Sans felt anticipation, curiosity, a bit of fear, and a lot of excitement. This was a rather interesting development.

'Alright old man, what are you really up to?' Sans silently questioned with a smile.

Konoha

Gaster simply stood there in the corner waiting for Tsunade to show up, he'd already taken care of his business, but he knew that it wasn't over; not with her. It was never over with her, not with the woman that cared about him in a way that nobody ever has before. The door suddenly opened, revealing Tsunade, she looked like she was still put off because of his appearance. Closing the door behind her, she stopped in her tracks. In her peripheral vision she saw him. It took all of her self-control to not scream in surprise and terror.

"Mr. Gaster, you weren't kidding when you said that you'd meet me here." Tsunade said with a nervous look. "Welcome to Konoha, um, can we address the language barrier because it's going to make things complicated for everyone." Gaster nodded. "Do you know sign language?" Gaster nodded 'yes'. "That's good, I'll have someone translate you when needed, but there's also the subject of your residence in the village." Gaster turned his head. "Nobody in the village has ever seen a monster before, much less someone of your…stature." Gaster's smile widened. "I'll set up residence in a home where you can stay in private, your meals will be provided for you at all times; is this acceptable?" Gaster nodded. "A-Alright, Boar here will show you to your residence." Gaster looked to the masked shinobi with a wide smile. The man backed up a bit.

"Please follow me." The two didn't waste time in leaving through the roof and going through alleyways in order to avoid the eyes of civilians, they'd freak if they saw him. As they moved faster, Gaster began using his flexibility in order to avoid running into things. The two continued on until they came in the back of an apartment, it wasn't as tight as it looked as they went in. "The previous owner of this place disappeared years ago, a kid…Naruto Uzumaki" he sighed. "Tough kid with potential, sucks about what happened to him and some people are glad he's gone but I knew that kid since he was just a sprout and I know that he's still alive out there somewhere." Under his mask Boar smiled. "We won't forget him." Gaster cocked his head to the side and held an expressionless face. Why would they hold out hope for some kid whose been missing for years now? Forgetting about him would be so much easier.

The apartment was clean, likely someone had come around to clean it. "I'll have someone come by to stack the fridge and such, I'll warn them before hand, when would you like to begin inspecting the village for construction?" Gaster put up five fingers. "Months?" Gaster nodded 'no'. "Weeks?" Gaster nodded 'no' once again. Boar paled a bit. "D-Days?" Gaster nodded 'yes'. "I'll inform Hokage-sama." He said before leaving. Now Gaster was alone, looking around he began inspecting the apartment.

'Someone really kept this place from falling apart when that kid went missing.' He said before entering the bathroom, looking in the mirror he smiled at himself. A human soul with the body of a monster, he was W.D Gaster, he was Naruto Uzumaki.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaster walked through the sewers with his guides, two Anbu who were obviously scared of him; they'd been exploring for hours now and he was sure that he couldn't create a CORE under the village. It would have to be on the surface, he stopped gaining the Shinobi's attention. Pointing upward he proceeded to leave but not before making sure that there was nowhere around. Upon getting to the house, he found himself a bit relieved; doing this under the village was impossible. Taking out the map of the village and a pen, he began to mark the places where the CORE would need to be built. It was quite simple really. He stopped writing, his eyes went to his hands. 'They're shaking, why are they shaking?' his other hand was shaking as well. 'What's wrong with me?' his eyes widened. 'Am I scared of being here?' he looked around but nobody was there. His look of anger would scare anyone who dared to look upon him. 'This isn't supposed to be happening!' black spikes nearly pierced the walls and roof, each one came from his cloak. He didn't usually lose his cool like this, but he couldn't help himself at the moment. 'The faster I get this done, the faster I can get out of here.' Setting a blank piece of paper down, he began writing and designing; paper after paper. Drowning himself in his work he began to feel a little better. But then his mind went to his three children. Sans, Papyrus, and Lucida. The latter was younger and was created after Frisk freed the monsters, Lucida was in her own way very odd, and that was saying something. A sudden knock on the door caught his attention, going to the door and opening it, he found himself face to face with a young woman with short pink hair and light green eyes. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and with good reason considering how close she was to him. Cocking his head to the side only served to make him look creepier and his wide smile wasn't helping, and he knew that. His skeleton hand which had a hole in it, graced the pinkette's face, and she shivered immediately. 'Come on, freak out!' he honestly thought that it would be hilarious if she ran away screaming like a frightened child.

"Mr. Gaster sir." She said, he took his hand off, she wasn't going run away; so disappointing. "Tsunade-sama sent me here to check up on you, to see if you—" Gaster put a finger up and went to get the papers, he came back carrying them, he looked to the Tower and then to Sakura; he gave them to her. "You want me to take these to Tsunade-sama?" she questioned, Gaster nodded in affirmation. "A-Alright." She said before leaving.

Konoha – Hokage Tower

As she leapt to the Tower, Sakura couldn't help but find a small hint of familiarity when she saw Gaster; like he was really here to help them. In truth he was but there was a chance that he actually cared. It was strange to say the least. Upon reaching the Tower and giving the papers to Tsunade, she watched as her master went over the papers the Gaster had given to her. "He wasn't as creepy as you described him to be." Tsunade looked to her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it, he just doesn't give off that 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep' vibe." She stated only for the older woman to laugh and go back to reading the papers, but upon seeing the map, she narrowed her eyes.

"He says here that the CORE can't be built underground and has to be on the surface, it needs to be in a secure place inside the village." Tsunade said. "Apparently the underground of Konoha makes it building there impossible." She read aloud. "Ok, Ok, this is good, better even!" Sakura was confused. "Saves us time and money, drilling down under the village would've taken weeks maybe even a month; now we can get started faster with this location that he's picked out." She did however wonder how Gaster knew that the spot he chose would work. "I'll have a team of builders go there and…" she looked to the map again. "set up the preparations so that Gaster can get to work." The man had listed all of the supplies he needed to build the CORE. "This is going to be expensive as all hell, this better be worth It." for some reason she was smiling.

Konoha – Gaster Home

Gaster was currently washing six large dishes while cleaning the counter; the man had made a lot of food so that he could eat it all in a single sitting. It should also be noted that he'd down two liters of soda. Eating allowed him to ponder things that he was trying to avoid facing, but at the moment he was trying to face a single thought and fact. 'Konoha didn't do this to me, they had nothing to do with this.' he silently stated. 'I did this to me.' A perk of being to go back in time only once, he'd made sure that his younger self was separated from Jiraiya so that he could infect his younger self with his power so that he would become him; the rest was history and here he was now. But this didn't change the fact that village had nothing to do with what he'd become. The sudden sound of yawing caught his attention.

'What's going on?' it was none other than Kyubi, Gaster had been keeping the beast asleep using his magic but it looked like the spell was wore out. Now he would have to address this.

Naruto/Gaster's Mindscape/Soul

"You've certainly…changed." Kyubi said with confusion and curiosity. "I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime but this is new, and you say that you traveled back in time to secure your future?" Gaster/Naruto nodded. "Then there's this place." The entire place was pitch black with a good amount of large screens illuminating it; Kyubi's cage was gone but the seal wasn't as it was still holding strong. "I never thought that I would ever say this but I'm starting to miss the sewer." His red eyes went to one of the screens to his left. "Your taste in women is quite exotic, not that I'm judging you or anything." He assured the young man though Naruto's exact age was negotiable. "Now you've come back to Konoha in order to help them at the request of that Princess; interesting along with those kids of yours." He stated. "You really are a mad man, playing god like that, but I guess that I could see why you did so; so what now?" he questioned.

"I finish the CORE, leave the village, get to the city, and then I'm going be with the woman I love." Gaster/Naruto stated. "A simple plan with a simple ending." He stated, but they both knew that it wouldn't be so simple.

"The Akatsuki and the other villages have likely already gotten wind of what's going on here, but I assume that you won't be needing my help." He said sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, but Naruto Uzumaki must remain MIA or dead, I can't risk the safety the Monsters or myself." He sighed. "I must be logical in all of this, including how I handle the Humans, a single slip up and everything goes to shit." This was the first time in years did he curse; it simply showed how serious and delicate the situation was.

"There is however a scenario that I'm sure you've taken into account." The young man took on a dead serious look that made the Kyubi shiver. "If Konoha betrays the Monsters, then they won't stand a chance; what if that happens?" he questioned, in truth he didn't want to know but he needed to be prepared if things went that way.

"I will use my power combined with your own in order to wipe this village off of the map and any other village that dares to try and hurt my kin." Naruto/Gaster stated with a never changing expression. Kyubi had no doubts in his mind that the former royal scientist could and would do it without hesitation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish cleaning." He was gone leaving a fearful Kyubi. That blonde brat had become a powerful and extremely smart young man, but like all beings in this world, Naruto had evil inside of him and while it didn't seem strong; thinking it was harmless was a fatal thought that would get you killed very quickly. He would have to watch out.

A Week Later – Konoha – CORE construction site

The building that would contain the CORE was going to be the size of the Hokage Tower. Getting construction workers to help was a bit hard as Gaster wasn't human and most didn't trust him. "Mr. Gaster, I'm sorry about this, I didn't think that so many people would refuse to work." Tsunade stated in annoyance. Sakura came out from the forest.

"Tsunade-sama, I want to help with the construction." She requested much to Tsunade's confusion. "I feel that I could make up for a good amount of the workers who refused to help." She stated. Gaster cocked his head to the side for a few moments before looking to Tsunade and giving her thumbs up. The older woman didn't exactly know why Gaster would approve of wanting her help on such an important project, but maybe Gaster saw something in her that she didn't.

"Fine, just don't screw up." The light blonde woman said before leaving. Gaster looked to Sakura then to the workers before pulling out a large sheet of paper, everyone gathered around it but it was upon analyzing it did they see that Gaster had dumbed it down for them; it was literally a step by step instruction sheet like it was for kids.

"I take it that the original plans were too complicated?" one of the workers asked getting a nod 'yes' from Gaster. The day would go rather well for them as they worked on the second step with the first step being creating a rather large oval shaped crater in the ground in order to set up the foundation for the building; needless to say Sakura had done the first step in only a few minutes. The second step was actually setting up the foundation that was would be made of reinforced concrete and metal, both materials Gaster had heavily flooded with his magic. Metal and Magic; the latter would make it damn near indestructible when put in its proper place and finished. Hours passed as they all worked, Gaster's telekinesis power did help a good bit along with Sakura's ingenuity and adaptation skills that she'd gained over the years. Naruto's disappearance had hit the rookies hard, but when he was pronounced dead by many including Tsunade, she snapped in a way and became a completely different person. That screeching fan girl was dead, crushed and forgotten, replaced a serious young woman who'd adopted her dead teammate's determination and conviction, but there was one thing that she refused to believe. That Naruto Uzumaki was dead, she refused to believe it and continued to do so; inside of her soul she knew that the blonde was alive somewhere. Hope wasn't going to die. Night came and they all went home for the day, they would get up early in order to work hard, this project was too important to slack of on.

Western Continent – Monster Capital – Nighttime

Sans stood there on the roof with his skeleton spears that'd just protected him from an attack from the hooded figure that'd just attacked him and Papyrus; he had knocked him out in order to keep him safe. This new, unknown Monster was strong; just as strong as him and he could take a good guess why. She was a female Skelton with the obvious indicator being her chest and feminine face with her female figure. She was currently wearing a cloak and in her hand was a completely white blade made of magic bone. "So, what'd dad name you?" Sans asked still keeping his usual smile, but she wasn't smiling at all.

"Lucida." The now revealed to be Lucida stated.

"Huh, the old man really has a thing for naming his kids after fonts huh?" Sans said before launching a barrage of bones at the young woman who was confirmed to be his sister. Lucida was quick to cut each bone to pieces. His wasn't a time for jokes at all; she was looking for a fight. Charging at the older skeleton, she engaged him in close quarter combat. "I don't suppose that you're going to tell me why you're doing all of this?" he dodged a few slashes before jumping onto another rooftop.

"It should be obvious really." She threw her sword, but Sans wasn't a fool and used telekinesis to send it back, but Lucida wasn't there anymore. Two glowing eyes were now right behind him. All he saw was darkness.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaster didn't exactly know why he was here; one of the training grounds to be specific. Tsunade wanted him to come here for a reason. "Mr. Gaster." Speak of the devil, turning around he got a bit curious as Kakashi along with a few other people were with her. Other shinobi and they were more than shocked to see him. "I apologize for the inconvenience but I've been advised to make sure that you can fight for yourself in case anything was to happen." She said before looking to Kakashi who hesitantly stepped forward, he was still a bit fearful of Gaster's appearance. The monster smiled as they stood a few feet away from each other, both ready to fight. "Hajime!" Kakashi suddenly jumped away just as six black tentacles made of what looked to be pure darkness, burst from the ground. Gaster hadn't moved an inch, but his pupils had moved a bit. Getting behind the man, Kakashi burst forward with speed that showed that he underestimating Gaster. Something that the scientist didn't like at all. From Gaster's back emerged a clone that flew at Kakashi with speed that shocked the Jonin, he wasn't expecting something like this. The clone clawed at him with the ferocity of a savage animal that was going for its food, the food in this case being one full grown Kakashi Hatake. Gaster still wasn't moving as all of this went on. Slicing at the demented clone did nothing as the blade simply went through it, not even slowing it down. Gaster's smile only widened, it was all so funny really. Kakashi had no choice but to keeping dodging, but for some reason the clone was getting slower. He dodged it once again to see that it had slowed down once more, there was his chance.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he exclaimed shooting a large fireball at the clone who gave the man a smile of insanity before returning to its original speed and jumping right in front of him; his eyes suddenly widened as it turned into a black snake and wrapped itself around him. He fell to the ground in a constricted and pained heap. 'Damnit, I can't escape!' his struggling was useless as Gaster turned around.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked putting her hand on the man's shoulder, looking to Tsunade he looked confused. He was back where he was before engaged Gaster, the second he said took a single step toward the monster. Now he was sweating a river. "Kakashi?"

"An illusion, everything that I did, the fight was a genjutsu of some kind wasn't it?" he questioned much to everyone's confusion. "You put me in it before I even stepped forward didn't you?" Gaster smiled widely and nodded.

"Can someone fill us in on what's happening?" Kiba questioned.

"Gaster put me in an illusion mere moments ago, to you guys it seemed like seconds, but to me it was minutes; maybe more." He explained. "It felt so real." He was shaking in fear, Gaster could cast a good illusion that was for sure but such a thing didn't seem to take much out of him, if it even did.

'You got one thing wrong, I had you in an illusion the second Tsunade said something about a fight, you were in my world the second she spoke.' He silently stated. Just as he was going to say something that they obviously wouldn't understand, his eyes suddenly widened and he looked to the sky. There was something wrong, it was way too familiar, but what was it?

 _A massive One-Tailed Raccoon Dog and a sand user that was the friend of Naruto Uzumaki._

'Gaara, he's in trouble!' Gaster silently exclaimed in panic. 'I have to save him!' his body twitched a bit before two black wings emerged from his cloak. "✋ 👌 👌✌👍😐 ✋ ✏" which translated to "I'll be back!" with a single flap he was off faster than the speed of sound in order to save his friend; leaving a group of confused Konoha shinobi.

Elemental Nations – Akatsuki Base – Wind Country

They'd caught him with ease and he was supposed to be the Kazekage, and now here he was, having his Buji being forcefully extracted from him. The two Akatsuki members Dederia and Sasori had done the job in a timely fashion, but something felt wrong very, very wrong. Like karma was coming to kick their asses. "We're almost done." The Leader stated. "Hidan, Kazuku, go and find the—" the seal holding the base hidden was destroyed with ease as was the statue that was taking away the One-tails from Gaara's body; the process was reversed instantly and Gaara's unconscious body fell only for Gaster to catch him. The Leader took a single look at Gaster before leaving, as did the others, leaving only the two to face Gaster on their own.

"What the hell is that thing?" Dederia questioned, but Sasori stepped backwards, he could see how dangerous this thing was and he wasn't planning on facing it; this was a fight that he wouldn't be able to win. Gaster wasn't smiling; he was glaring at the two with intense hatred. Breaking off a piece of his cloak, he had it act as a shield for Gaara as he wasn't dead yet.

'That one, his body isn't human; it's that of a puppet but his soul.' He took a closer look and smirk. 'It's susceptible for storage.' He began laughing out loud much to their confusion and fear; something wasn't right. "✡ 📪 ❄ 👌 ✡📪 ✋ 👌 ❄✌😐✋ ✡ 💧 💣✡ ✠ ✋💣 ❄ 👌 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ ✋ ❄ 😐✋ ✡ ✋😐 ✡ 👎 💣👌✌💧💧 ✌ ❄ ✏" which translated to "You, puppet boy, I'll be taking your soul for my new experiment; be grateful that I'm not going to kill you like your dumbass partner!" he exclaimed before pointing at Sasori. " 👎 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✞ 👍 💧 ✡ 📪 👌 👎✡ 💧 ✌💧 ✞ ✌👎 ❄ 👎 👌 ✋ 👍 💧 ❄ 👌 ✠ ✋💣 ❄ 👎 👌✡ 📬👎📬 ✌💧❄ ✏" which translated to "Feel honored that I've chosen you, nobody else has ever had the honored of being chosen to be experimented on by W.D. Gaster!" he was now smiling like a mad man, but then again W.D Gaster was a mad man.

"The fuck—Sasori!" neither of them saw it happen and when Dederia looked to the sight, he was quick to get away. Gaster now had Sasori's 'heart' in his hands' putting it into his cloak for safekeeping he turned to the bomber with a smile, Jumping away, he suddenly found himself in the same place he was before he jumped away only seconds ago. Trying to get away again he was back where he started. "What the hell is going on?!" over and over and over and over again, it was a never ending nightmare, like time was giving him the finger. Trying to run at Gaster was useless as he received the same result. "Why, why can't I move?!" Gaster's head cocked to the side. "What did you do, what kind of genjutsu is this?!" he demanded only to receive static, his eyes widened in fear. "You're a damned monster!" Gaster chuckled.

"You're damn right I am." It was plain and clear, and it was the last thing Dederia heard before his head fell to the ground. 'Huh, it's been a while since I've talked like normal people do.' He silently stated before going over to Gaara, taking down the 'shield' he saw that his old friend was coming too. Greenish-blue eyes opened to the world, blinking a bit he looked around only to stop upon seeing Gaster. Pointing to the dead bomber, Gaara understood what'd happened.

"Thank you…" he trailed off. Gaster blinked a bit before closing his eyes much to Gaara's confusion. The crack on his face began to glow as did his hands. Hair that went down to his waist began to form as he shifted into his secondary form, he still had a monster's body but he could switch between his two forms. W.D Gaster. Blonde hair, three dark whisker marks, a single glowing blue eye with the other glowing bright orange, and while he was a bit pale; there was no denying it. "Naruto." he said in amazement.

"It's been a long time my friend." He said without speaking in his secondary language. "I've missed you."

"What happened? Everyone thought you were dead." he stated.

"Far from it, but it's a long and complicated story so I'll give you the short version with the highlights." From the time travel, the Underground, his work as a royal scientist, to his act of creating his two sons and daughter, to his relationship status, and rounding it all up to now. "And that's why nobody can know that Gaster is actually Naruto Uzumaki; understand?"

"You created three children out of your own power and pieces of your own personality." Gaara stated. "Yeah, I get it and I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Naruto said before helping his friend, he still had a hole in each hand. "Now, I'll take you back to Suna." The Kazekage nodded and the two went on to Suna.

"So your girlfriend, she's a—"

"Yes she is."

"You certainly have an exotic taste in women." Naruto chuckled. "Do your kids know about, you know?" the blonde nodded 'no'.

"They don't know about Naruto or Gaster's girlfriend." He stated. "I should tell them, starting with Sans and Papyrus first before telling Lucida, no, I'll tell them together."

"Lucida is a trouble child?"

"Not so much troubled as she is emotional." He stated. "She believes that I'm playing favorites and so she ran away; now I can't even track her because she ran before I could put a tracking spell on her like I did her brothers." He gripped the bridge of his nose. "Why are kids so much trouble?"

"That's just the way they are, and I can only imagine its worse because she's a teenager." This didn't make the blonde feel better but at least he had someone to talk to, at least now Naruto could come out for a little while. Even if it was only for a few hours.

Konoha – Nighttime – Gaster/Naruto's Residence

Gaster was so glad that he didn't have to explain himself as Tsunade knew that it would be a waste of time, aside from that, the day went really good. they'd gotten a good amount of work in and there were no accidents. All was right in the world. Opening the door to his home he walked in to see that not only was the light on, but there was someone waiting for him as well. A young teen Skeleton. "Hi daddy." She greeted sounding very happy.

" 👍✋👎✌ ✌❄ ✌ ✡ 👎 ✋ ✍?"which translated to "Lucida what are you doing here" he questioned.

"Well, I figured that since you're here working all alone with these…humans, I figured that I'd come and keep you company." Lucida said with a smile that spelled two things. Violence and trouble.

'I'm starting to rethink having more kids.' He silently stated, things had just gotten a lot more interesting and complicated.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Short chapter. We meet Naruto's girlfriend so be prepared!

Chapter 4

Lucida stared down Sakura with hollow eyes that spoke of destruction. This was the reason Gaster was shielding the pinkette despite his daughter not attacking. "Mr. Gaster, you never said anything about having children…" she paused upon realizing what she'd just said. "Oh." She sighed. It shouldn't be forgotten that nobody could understand what Gaster was saying, at least now they had a translator. If Lucida didn't lie, she didn't hide the fact that she didn't like the fact that her dad was helping the humans. "My daddy is making you people a CORE, a CORE! His second greatest creation!"

"What's the first?"

"Me and my brothers of course, the sheer fact that daddy can create life simply shows how much better he is than—" Gaster grabbed his daughter's shoulder, the look he gave her told her one thing. 'Hold her tongue'. "Sorry." Gaster nodded in acceptance, Lucida was already a handful. After some calming down, they all went to work on the CORE placement center; it was where the CORE's rod would be inserted into so that it would power the village. Everyone was still following Gaster's step by step instructions so they were still making good time. "Why are you doing this for them? Why help the humans? Is it because the Queen is a human?" she questioned, her father remained silent. "Dad come on, you never do something without a reason—hell you never move without a reason." Gaster couldn't help but laugh a bit much to his daughter's ire. "That wasn't meant to be funny!" she pouted.

" 👍✋👎✌📪 ✋ ❄✋💣 ✋ 💣✋💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 😐 ✡ ✋ 💣 👎 ✋ ✌ ❄ ✋💧📬." He stated, which translated into: "Lucida, in time I promise that you'll know why I'm doing all of this." the young girl frowned upon hearing this.

"You'd tell Sans and Papyrus." She retorted much to Gaster confusion.

" ✌❄ 👎 💣✌😐 ✡ ❄ ✋ 😐 ❄ ✌❄✍"translated into: "What would make you think that?" the teen's eye twitched in agitation.

"You let them leave the lab when they were my age, but kept me inside." She stated. "Why? Why did it take me breaking out for you to let me see the world, when you let them go with so much ease!" she exclaimed. Gaster frowned, but he wasn't angry; in fact he looked like he understood what she was saying.

" 👍✋👎✌📪 ✡ ✌ ❄ ✋😐 ✡ 👌 ❄ 💧 ✋ 💣✌👎 ✡ 💧✋ 💣 ❄ ✌ 💣✌ ✋👍 ✌ 👎 ✋ 😐 ❄ ✡ ✋ 💧✋👎 ✋ 👎 ❄ 💣✌😐 💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ 👌 👎✡ ✌💧 💧❄✌👌 📬." Translated into: "Lucida, you aren't like your brothers; I made you using more than magic and I kept you inside in order to make sure that your body was stable." He'd added chakra when creating her, it was the reason she was just as if not more powerful than Sans. "✋ 💧 👎 ✞ ✌❄ ✌💧❄ ❄✌😐 ✡ ❄ ✋❄ 💣 ✋ 👍 👎📪 👍✋👎✌📪 💣✡ 👍 ✋ 👎 ✋ ✞ ✞ 💣 ✌ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✡ ✋😐 ❄ ✋💧 ✋ 💣 💧 ✡📬." Translated into: "I should've at least taken you out with me when I could, Lucida, my child I never ever meant to hurt you like this; I'm sorry." He apologized. As a father he should've seen how uncomfortable she was with being stuck inside the lab, no matter how big it was, it didn't compare to the outside. In never compared to the sun. But here she was now, believing him to be playing favorites when it came to his children. He quickly told her that he never played favorites when it came to his children. That they all came from him and received the same out of love among each other, nobody received more than the others. 'The sheer fact that she thinks that I'd ever play favorites is disturbing.' The thought of his girlfriend finding out about this hit him like a ton of bricks, she didn't know about them. 'Damnit, I have to tell her' he paused. "everything, I have to tell her everything before this goes any further.' The very thought of her made him chuckle, she was the one who he'd ever felt like this with. 'Tonight, I'm going there tonight to tell her.' he gulped in fear. 'Will she accept what I've made?' there was a good possibility that she would, but there was the main thing. 'Will she accept Naruto—me?' no matter what he or anyone else said, there was no denying that Naruto Uzumaki was there and he'd always been there. No matter what name he used or how mature and smarter he'd gotten, and age didn't matter. W.D Gaster and Naruto Uzumaki were the same person no matter what, and that wasn't ever going to change. He glanced to his daughter. 'My children please forgive me.' A single tear rolled down his face, a tear that he quickly wiped away. It was time to come clean.

Monster Capital City – Spider Parlor – Nighttime

Business today had been so overwhelming that she thought that she would have a heart attack, but somehow she didn't and she was extremely thankful for that. Muffet, her name is Muffet. A spider monster with lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs. She wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest. She'd allowed her hair to be let down to her shoulders but kept it short. At the moment, she was closing up her shop. "So much money from a single day, frosted spider doughnuts you're making me a very rich spider…even if I am lonely." Muffet mused sadly, she had friends but not him; he promised that he would come visit at least. And would stay with her once his business with the humans was over.

"You know I can help you with that lonely part." She turned around to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway, he held out his arms. Muffet wasted no time in jumping into Gaster's arms, she was now tall enough to the point where he wouldn't need to bend down.

"Oh god, I missed you!" she exclaimed before taking his lips much to his surprise, she was aggressive. Letting the man go, she was still smiling. "Is it over? Can you finally stay?"

"Not yet, but we're making great time so we should be done in another…month." Muffet frowned. "I'm sorry, but I said I would visit and here I am."

"Yeah, I guess you are." She pouted.

"Muffet, I have to tell you something that can't wait anymore." The monster woman gave him a curious look, she knew that look and it spelled troubled. Gaster backed up. "My name wasn't always Gaster and I wasn't originally a monster." She chuckled a bit.

"You're kidding right? You were born a human?" she thought that it was a joke, but that look on his face; that look of sadness was making her believe. "You're serious aren't you?" Gaster nodded.

"My original name was Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the kid that disappeared from Konoha years ago, I never told you out of…I have no excuse." His scar began to glow. "Here it is." His attire hadn't changed but everything else had. "It's my human form it's what I'd look like right now." Naruto could see the look of shock on her face. "My body was transformed into that of a monster, but my soul never changed; the body of a monster and the soul of a human." She was silent and he looked down in shame.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she demanded.

"Fear, shame, and maybe a bit of hatred for myself." He dared not look her in the eyes. "I truly don't know why, but being back in Konoha made things worse in my mind; add to how I saved an old friend of mine from death and a couple other things only reinforced my need to tell you." he stated. "I mean what am I supposed to do with—" Muffet gently pulled his head up so that he was looking at her.

"I don't care what you look like and now I certainly don't give a damn what you were, your name or whatever; I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." Their lips were now mere inches away from each other. "Come on, it's time we caught up."

Muffet's Home – Nighttime

His tongue explored Muffet's womanhood as his teeth and top lip teased her clit, she was only able to use her two bottom hands to keep him there. She couldn't stop her hip movements as his tongue moved around her like a snake. "I can't take it anymore!" she let go. Naruto could see that she was aching for it, she'd waited so long using only toys for relief, but now she was going to get the real thing. They were going to enjoy each others love for this beautiful full moon night.

The Next Day – Muffet's Home

Naruto was wiped out from last night, his back hurt and so did his waist and legs. "Damn, I thought that woman was going to kill me." He said getting up and stretching. It wasn't very well known but Gaster's body wasn't that of a skeleton unlike his kids, he looked like a normal fit human male only slightly pale and with the seal on his stomach. Even he didn't know how his kids got the skeleton body from. Muffet stirred in her sleep, she had wide smile on her face. She had fun, which was good. For what seemed like hours he watched her sleep, wishing that he could stay with her forever, but he couldn't; not until his business with Konoha was done. Kneeling down, he gently touched her beautiful face.

"You have to go don't you?" she asked all of her eyes opening; four arms grasped Naruto's arms and pulled them under the covers.

"I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"I have to, I'm doing this so you can be safe, the extra strength from Konoha will keep the city safe; therefore keeping you safe." He explained. "I promise that once this whole CORE thing is over, I'll come back for good." she smiled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "I mean it, you're the one I'll love for the rest of my life so know that I'll be waiting; please hurry." He nodded dumbly before standing up, getting dressed, turning back into his Gaster form, and running like hell to the door. He had to get that CORE built and in working order as fast as possible, but there was something he'd forgotten something very important. Sans and Papyrus, both of whom were with the queen right now headed to Muffet's home; he'd just opened the door to see them about to ring the doorbell.

"Mr. Gaster?"

"Dad?!" the two brother exclaimed in confusion.

"Wait a second, Mr. Gaster is your father?" Frisk asked in confusion, Sans nodded.

"He created us along with our sister, the one who attacked me."

"Lucida did what?!" he exclaimed in anger.

"You can speak normally?"

"Hey what's going on?" Muffet asked coming from behind Gaster much to everyone's shock, she was in a night gown, thankfully nothing was showing. "Hello Queen, Sans, Papyrus." She smiled. "So, I take it that you now know about me and your father?" Oddly enough, it was Sans who fainted out of shock. "Oh my." Was all she could say.

Same Time – Konoha – Hokage Tower

A blonde haired man and a red haired woman stood in front of Tsunade with upset faces, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "We searched everywhere for the past few years but we've found nothing—"

"But we have." Minato stated pulling out a seal. "It took a while but I finally made a seal that'll track Naruto down and tell us where he is." He explained much to Tsunade's shock. "And the seal already tells us that he's alive." Sakura who was right behind the door was silent upon hearing this, Naruto was alive and now they could find him after all this time. She could only hope that this wouldn't change her mind about what she wanted to ask Mr. Gaster. To become his apprentice.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you don't like Sakura then that's your decision and I won't try to change your mind, and I'll be honest. I usually hate her with a burning passion, but in this story, I'm going to try and redeem her because she was such a total bitch in the past. If you don't want to see that then you need to go and read another story. Aside from that, please enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

Lucida was having a bad time with her father not here, he'd been gone all night and still hadn't come back yet, leaving her to take his place in helping with the construction; they were almost done. "Where is he? I know that he went to the Capital, but why's he been gone so long?" she bit her bony finger.

"Hey Lucida?" Sakura had just gained the teen's attention. "Has Mr. Gaster ever had any apprentices?" she asked only for her to nod 'no'. "Why not?"

"Dads work was much too volatile back then and he didn't want to put anyone in danger with his experiments, especially that one experiment that went wrong and nearly killed him; I think but I'm not sure if it's the reason he speaks the way he does." She said. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious about him and his background." She stated, but her expression turned into that of suspicion; it was the other rookies. "What do you guys want? This is a special construction site that can't be interrupted or slowed down." The others couldn't help but accept Sakura's tone with them; they'd accepted Naruto as dead and they were against having Mr. Gaster here after seeing the match against him and Kakashi. Trust was low and the sudden arrival of the supposed to be dead Fourth Hokage and his wife only made things more tense around the village. Nobody, not even Tsunade knew that they were alive and neither did the Third, but when Naruto disappeared they showed up like they were never dead; something was wrong here. "Well?"

"That monster, Gaster hasn't come back and Tsunade wants to know who she is." Shikamaru said looking to Lucida.

"I'm Lucida, Gaster's daughter; and who are you filthy human?" she obviously didn't like the tone that the Nara had used, and the tension that they'd brought with them.

"I'm only here to get some information, nothing more—"

"Then why'd you bring the Calvary?" Sakura questioned with narrowed eyes. "It's because you're scared isn't it? You're all scared." This wasn't just an accusation it was a statement as well. "Now if you don't mind, we have work to do so leave." There was no arguing with her anymore, after all, it wasn't like they were her friends anymore. It hadn't taken much to break these bonds that she once held dear, and it wasn't just Naruto's disappearance that helped break it; there were things that had gone unsaid for far too long. When they were gone, Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. "I swear, they've changed for the worse since Naruto's disappearance." They'd acted like they were glad he was gone, but it wasn't an act; they really were glad that the blonde was gone.

"✋❄ 💧 ✌ 💧 ✌💣 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋💧 👍 ❄ ✌👎 ❄ 👌 💧 ✌ ✡ ✌ 👎 💧 ❄💣 ❄📬" a familiar static voice said. This translated to: "It's a shame that this encounter had to be so angry and full of resentment." He came out of the shadows.

"Mr. Gaster, you're back."

"Daddy where've you been?" Lucida questioned.

"❄ 👍✌ ✋❄✌ 📪 ❄ ✌💧 💧 💣 👌 💧✋ 💧💧 ❄ ✌❄ 👎 👎 ❄ 👌 ❄✌😐 👍✌ 📪 👌 ❄ 💧 ✌ ✈ 💧❄✋ ✡ 👎✋👎 ✡ ✌❄❄✌👍😐 ✡ 👌 ❄ 💧✍✏."which translated into: "The Capital, there was some business that needed to be taken care of, but here's a question; why did you attack your brothers?!" he demanded causing the girl to frown, she'd been caught.

"I-I don't know alright! I was going to talk to them but then I saw them with their friends and I got jealous, they just looked so happy with people to hang out with so casually and it made me **SO MAD!** " she exclaimed excreting some chakra by accident. "I'm sorry but I can't stand it sometimes to see something like that, it makes my stomach churn in disgust, my body just starts to act on its own, and then all I feel is so much…jealously." She explained. "Sometimes I just feel like there's no hope for me." Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the girl, but to feel like there's no hope; that alone brought some things to light.

'No hope?' Gaster's memories went back to his childhood when he was unloved, alone, and without hope; his daughter was feeling this right now. 'I shouldn't have taken this job, I should've just brought Lucida to the Capital like, I originally planned; then maybe none of this would've happened.' His gaze went to the CORE in development. Kneeling down and pulling his daughter into a hug, he began to speak like normal people do. "Lucida, I promise you that we're going to finish this thing as fast as we can and then we're going to the capital to live as a family, and you know that I never break a promise." He said much to everyone's surprise, to hear him speak normally after all this time was a surprise. He could hear her crying, she was emotionally unstable and it was his fault, but he would fix this. He had to. The rest of the day they would work overtime until they were in the last phase; building the CORE itself.

The Next Day - Konoha – Gaster's Home - Nighttime

The day had gone great, but the hardest part was going to start tomorrow; building the CORE itself. In such a small scale it would need to be compacted much more than the first. So here he sat on the roof with his thoughts on how to properly make the damn thing. He sighed before turning around to greet the person who tried to sneak up on him, they were easy to sense. A red headed woman with light green eyes, she was staring at him with a serious expression. The seal on her arm was glowing much to his confusion. She took a step forward but he didn't move an inch. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I take it that you're W.D Gaster?" he simply nodded.

'This woman has my last name, a name that I've long since abandoned all those years ago.' He silently thought. 'What does she want?'

"Have you heard of Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaster nodded 'yes'. "He's my son." He couldn't hide his look of shock. This woman was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki was his mother and she was right in flesh and blood. Yet here he was, this was awkward. "This seal on my arm is specially designed to track my son but it leads me to you and it tracks by searching out everything from blood and bone, to his very soul." She explained.

'No, no, no, no!' he exclaimed in fear. 'This can't be happening! Not now of all times, not when all of this is going on!' he didn't know what to do in a situation like this; he wasn't prepared for something like this. Both his parents were supposed to be dead and buried whoever they were, but here was his mother with some advanced seal that'd tracked him down. The genius scientist couldn't come up with a plan that didn't involve leaving while likely fighting the woman, but telling her the truth; she wouldn't believe it. 'What am I supposed to do?' he frowned as the easiest option began to present itself as he only option. That expression that she now adorned was that of desperation. 'Damnit.' the crack on his face began to glow as did his body until it died down revealing his human form. Kushina was silent as tears streamed down her face, her emotions took hold of her and she went at him with only the intent of hugging her child and never letting go. She latched on hard, but Naruto felt only curiosity as he sensed the woman's soul. It was there yet at the same time it wasn't, it felt like it didn't belong; he couldn't put his hand on it but something felt familiar. There was something he had to ask. "Did you come to Konoha after I disappeared?"

"That's right, it was the day after you disappeared." She stated, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Why? What's wrong?" it made some sense yet at the same time it didn't.

'What happened when I went back in time to make sure that I became Gaster?' he was silently freaking out. 'I only interacted with my younger self, so how could this have happened; what did I change that brought them back from the dead?' he'd been so careful when he went back, it was a onetime thing after all but that didn't explain why they were alive. How did they come back from the dead? 'Something I did must've changed the timeline for them alone and left everyone else out of it, but what could I have done?' this was a mystery for tomorrow, both his eyes suddenly went to a figure that was illuminated in the moon light. Those pale eyes and that face belonged to none other than Hinata Hyuga but the way she was looking at him with that smile, it wasn't normal; in fact it was scary. The way she locked eyes with him, something was wrong with her. Aside from that, this was all happening way too quick and he needed to get a handle on things.

The Next Day – Konoha – Gaster's Home

This was bad this was extremely bad in all ways, thankfully Kushina hadn't told Minato yet and this was because she'd decided to sleep here for the night, and this brought in another problem. He'd forgotten about Lucida in his constant panicking about the situation. "Daddy, who is this human woman and why is she in the house?" Lucida questioned with a frown. "You didn't lower yourself to—"

" ✏!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"Daddy? You have a daughter?" Kushina questioned curiously before stepping up to the teenage skeleton, she examined the girl a bit before looking to her son. "Who's her mother—are you married? What's she like? Is she beautiful Is she nice?" so many questions.

"I don't have a mother." Lucida stated.

"What?"

"Daddy created me and my two brothers in his lab, I'm the youngest but I'm obviously the strongest out of the three out of us." She said with the upmost pride. "Why do you want to know anyway?" she asked.

"Well, it's just very surprising to find out that I have a granddaughter so early in my return to Konoha—" she was interrupted by the sound of Lucida laughing.

"Granddaughter really? Surely you jest, my father is a monster and you're a human; to imply that you're my daddy's mother is truly hilarious." She laughed again. "Dad can you…" Gaster was simply giving her that look of 'she's telling the truth', and Lucida did like it at all. "You—You're kidding right? Dad, you're a full blooded monster so you can't have a human mother; right?" Gaster sighed.

"✋ ✌💧 ❄ ✌ ✌✡💧 ✌ 💣 💧❄ 📪 ✋ ✌💧 ✌ 💣✌ ❄✋ ✋ ❄ 👎 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌ 👎 👌 👍✌💣 ✌ 💣 💧❄ 👎 ❄ 👍 ❄✌✋ 👍✋ 👍 💣💧❄✌ 👍 💧 ❄ ✌❄ 💣✌👎 💣 ✌ 👌 👎 👎 💣 💧❄ ✋ ✌💣 ✌ 💣 💧❄ ✋❄ ❄ 💧 ✌ 💣✌ 📬" he explained which translated to: "I wasn't always a monster, I was a human until I turned thirteen and became a monster due to certain circumstances that made me a full blooded monster; I am a monster with the soul of a human.." Lucida couldn't get any paler than she naturally was, but her pupils did widen in shock. "✡ ✌ 👎 ✡ 👌 ❄ ❄ ❄ ✌ 👎 ✌ 👌 👎 👎 💣 💧❄ 💧 💧❄ ✌💧 ✋ 💣✌👎 ✡ 📪 ✌ 👎 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✋ ✋💧 ✌ 👎📫📫—"

"No you aren't!" Lucida sudden yelled. "Daddy isn't flawed, daddy is perfect no matter what!" she was tearing up. "No monster and no human can compare to daddy." She sniffled. "It's just the way things are." Kushina had to admire the teenage monster, she was so proud of her father and saw him as the best; like no other being could compare. She ran into her father's arms, she was so emotional just any teenager would be. "The body of a monster and the soul of a human." She chuckled. "You're one in a billion." The red head had to smile at the smile, but the mention of two other children, sons, Naruto had been busy.

" ✡ 👌 ❄ 💣 💧❄ 😐 ❄ ✋💧 ✌ 💧 👍 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 📬📬📬 📪 ❄ 💧 💧❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✡ ✋ ✌✞ ✌ 👌✌👎 ❄✋💣 📬." He said getting a nod from his daughter who turned to her new grandmother. This translated into: "Now you both must keep this a secret otherwise...well, let's just that everyone will have a bad time." It was obviously hinted that there would some fighting involved; along with some serious hate.

"Daddy says that nobody else can know about this otherwise everyone is gonna have a bad time." She said. "The very few humans that we know are fond of daddy, but the others; the civilians are the reason that me and daddy don't go out on the streets during the daytime." A very good point, but to not be able to tell Minato that their son was alive and well, even if his body was transformed, it didn't matter; Naruto was alive. The genius's mind then went to Hinata and that look in her eyes, she knew the truth but what would she do with it? They would just have to wait and see.

Konoha – CORE Construction Site

Sakura was competent, open minded, and very determined to finish this project as quickly and as safely as possible; this was the reason they'd gone as slow as they did until he got there. There was however one other thing that he now liked about the girl, it was how much she'd changed over the years, but it truly was a shame that it cost her, her friends. Why did she believe in Naruto so much? She treated him like shit when he was here? Was it guilt that drove her? Some kind of want to remember him? "What was it that drove her to continue to believe in Naruto Uzumaki? 'Why does she still believe in me?' he would get the answers later because at the moment said pinkette was ready to kill one Hinata Hyuga who wasn't supposed to be here. 'Oh no.'

"Hinata you can't be here, this is an enclosed and may I add, private construction area that only certain workers and shinobi may be in; the only needed shinobi being me may I add." Sakura stated. "Did Hokage-sama give you permission to be here?" Hinata smiled.

"Tsunade-sama wanted me to get Mr. Gaster's permission in order to work here in order to increase efficiency and to help in any way that I can." The Hyuga heir stated much to Sakura's confusion. Why would Hinata want to work on this project and such a delicate one at that; one that was going so well no less. The two teens turned to Gaster and Lucida, the girl looked to her father in worry; that Hinata girl knew the secret. The Hyuga basically skipped over to Gaster with a smile. "Besides" she lead in close. "we wouldn't want that little secret to get out, would we; Naruto-kun." She leaned back with an innocent smile. Lucida was about to draw her weapon and kill the Hyuga girl only for her father to stop her, she'd just heard what had just said Hinata said loud and clear. "Well, Mr. Gaster?" she backed up and gave the man a bow. "Will you allow me to put my skills to use?" Gaster looked to his daughter and then to Sakura, she had a worried look on her face. He only slightly glared at Hinata.

"❄ ✡ ✌💧 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣 ✌ ✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✋💧 👌 👍✌ 💧 ✡ 😐 💣✡ 💧 👍 ❄📪 ✋ ✡ 👎✋👎 ❄ 😐 ❄ ✋ 👎 👍❄ ✡ ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄📪 👌 ❄ ✡ 💣✌✡ 💧❄✌✡ ❄ ✋ 💣✡ ✌✡ ✌ 👎 ✋ ✌✞ 💣✡ 👌 ✌ ❄✋ 👎✌ ❄ 😐✋ ✡ ✌ 👎 💣✌😐 ✋❄ 😐 ✋😐 ✌ 👌 👎✡ ✌👍👍✋👎 ❄📬" he said with a wide and very evil smile. This all translated into: "The only reason that I'm allowing this is because you know my secret, if you didn't know then I'd reject you without a thought, but you may stay; get in my way and I'll have my beautiful daughter here kill you and make it look like a bloody accident." Lucida gave the girl a fake smile.

"Daddy says that you're more than welcome on the team, I'll be introducing you too the main protocols now."

"Thank you Mr. Gaster, I promise that you won't regret this very wise decision." She said licking her lips before being ushered away by Lucida. The three of them were more than upset about this situation; when the two were far enough Gaster ushered Sakura toward him. Two fingers touched the girl's forehead, a bit of magic zapped her much to her ire.

"💧✌😐 ✌📪 👍✌ ✡ 👎 💧❄✌ 👎 💣 ✍" this translated into: "Sakura, can you understand me?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, I can understand you." she stated with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. "Can you please tell me why you just allowed her to stay, we both know that she's up to no good; so why?"

"💧 👎 ❄ ✌👌 ❄ ✌ ✠❄ 💣 ✡ ✋💣 ❄✌ ❄ 💧 👍 ❄ 💣✋ ❄ ✌❄ 👎✌ 💧 💣✡💧 📪 💣✡ 👍 ✋ 👎 📪 ✡ 📪 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✌❄ 💣✌ ✡ ❄ 💧 ❄ ✋💧 👌 ✌👍😐💣✌✋ ✋💧 ✠❄ 💣 ✡ 👎✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 👎 ✌👎 ✡📬 💧✌😐 ✌📪 ✋ ❄ ✋💧 ✞ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋ 👎 ✌✞ ❄ ❄✌😐 👎 ✌👎 ✡ 👍✌ ❄✋ 💧 ❄ ❄ 👍❄ ❄ 💧 ✋ 👍✌ ✌👌 ❄📬" he explained, this all translated into: "She found out about an extremely important secret of mine that endangers myself, my children, you, and a great many others; this blackmail is extremely dangerous and deadly. Sakura, if this ever got out then I would have to take deadly precautions to protect those I care about." The pinkette understood but was getting very nervous. Gaster looked around a bit. "✋ ✞ ✌ ❄ 👎 ❄ ✋ 💧 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ✌✡ ✌ 👎 ✋ 👍 ❄✌✋ ✡ ✞ ✌ ❄ 👎 ✌ ✡ ❄ ✋💧 ❄ ✌ ✌💧 ✌ ✋ ✌ ❄ 👎 ❄ 👎 ✌💧 ❄ ✈ 📪 👌 ❄ ✋ 💣 💧❄ ❄ 💧❄ ✡ ❄ 👌 ❄ ❄ ✋ 👎 💧 ✋ 😐 ✌ ❄ 😐 ❄ ✋💧 💧 👍 ❄ ✋ 👎 ❄ 😐 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 👍✌ ❄ 💧❄ ✡ ✋❄ ❄ ✋💧📬 👍✌ ✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ 💧❄ ✡ ✍"this whole situation was getting tenser by the moment, and this translated into: "I never wanted things to go this way and I certainly never wanted any of this to happen as all I wanted to do was help the Queen, but now I must trust you to be the third person in Konoha to know this secret; I need to know that I can trust you with this. Can I truly trust you?"

"I'll take your secret to the grave if I have to, so yes, you can trust me." She stated with am extremely serious tone, Gaster could see it in her eyes; Sakura Haruno was someone that he could trust with this. With a bit of hesitation he explained the situation. As Sakura listened, she found herself confused and even more confused until it all finally lined up into a neat little line. "Naruto." she whispered with a smile, she began to tear up. She hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for how I—" Gaster put his finger on her lips effectively shutting her up.

"💧✌😐 ✌📪 ✋ ✞ 💧✋ 👍 ❄ ✋❄ ✌ ✞ 💣✡ 😐 ✡ ✌ 💧 ✋✞✋ ✌ 👎 👌 ✋ ✞ 💣 ✋ 💧✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ 💣 ❄ 💧 💣 ❄ ✌ ❄ 👍 ✋ 👎 💧 😐✋ ✞ ✌ 👎 ✋ ✋ 👎 ❄ 👎 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✌✋ 💧❄ ✡ 💧✌💧 😐 👍 ✋ ✌ ✋💧 ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄✋ ❄✡ 💣✡ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ 👍 ✌ 👍 ✏!" he exclaimed in anger. This translated into: "Sakura, I've long since let it all go over my unknown years of living and believe me when I say that I'm not some petulant child seeking revenge and while I don't hold a grudge against you; Sasuke Uchiha is the one who will feel the entirety of my wrath when I get the chance!" she grabbed his hand and in unison they brought their clenched hands up, they were in agreement.

"Our wrath" She said. "He will feel our wrath!" Gaster/Naruto smirked with joy. This was a Sakura that he liked and wanted as a friend. "So you've got a girlfriend now, I can imagine that Hinata doesn't know about that?" she asked and received a nod 'yes'. "That's likely why she wants into this mission, she wants you just like she always did, but to do this to possibly endanger this mission is too much." The two stopped. "If she finds out that you're already in a relationship and likely getting married when you go back to the Capital then she'll snap, and likely expose you in a heartbeat; you're right." She bit her finger. "This does endanger a lot of people, myself and your mother especially and there's no real way to keep her quiet, thankfully you're more than loyal to your girlfriend so you won't cheat on her." she smiled, Naruto/Gaster wasn't that kind of guy. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, I promise." Naruto/Gaster nodded with a smile. It was nice to have a friend in Konoha who he could trust, and now the battle would begin.

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6

Who's ready for some sweet revenge with a peek into Naruto/Gaster's second level of genius and his true power?

Chapter 6

Gaster wasn't a fan of Hinata at all, but he chose to tolerate her until he could find the right way and time to get rid of her, without going with his daughter's idea. Kill her and bury the body in the woods. Sakura suggested a drug that she could come up with that would make Hinata forget everything or a drug that would allow for them to set up an incriminating situation that would get her kicked out for good. But there was one problem, Tsunade would find traces of the drug, she was no fool when it came to medicine and drugs. She would put two and two together and then there would be a big problem. Then there was how clingy the Hyuga was acting, it was annoying and neither Lucida nor Sakura liked it. Even Kurama hated it and wanted to go with Lucida's idea; blatant murder wasn't always the answer. But now wasn't the time to think about this as he slowly stepped backwards with everyone a good couple of feet behind him, he just finished the first part of the CORE and was watching for stability. It hummed a bit before dying down, he was silent for minute before breathing out a sigh of relief. It didn't explode. Turning around he gave everyone a thumbs up. "Oh, thank kami." Sakura said as she came out with the others. "Who's going to monitor it over the night in order to make sure that it doesn't going haywire and explode?" the pinkette questioned.

"✋ 👎 ✋❄📪 ✋ 💣 ❄ ✡ 👌 ✌👌 ❄ 👎 ✋❄ ✋ ✋ ✋❄ 👌 ✋ 💧 ❄ ✌👍❄ 📬." This translated into: "I'll do it, I'm the only one who'll be able to hold it in if it begins to act up." This was true as not even Lucida was powerful enough to hold it in.

"That was very impressive to see Gaster-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"That's Mr. Gaster, Hinata." Sakura corrected with a frown. "Show some respect to your superiors." She chided. Sakura wanted so badly to punch the Hyuga girl in the face, she had some serious blackmail on Mr. Gaster aka Naruto, and this gave her power.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Gaster." Hinata said with a smile, she wasn't going to listen to Sakura at all; not as long as she had the blackmail material. Sakura clenched her fists in anger, this was ridiculous and a waste of time; why couldn't Hinata just let go of her old feelings and move on? Instead she was simply making things harder for everyone, Mr. Gaster/Naruto especially; it was ridiculous.

"Excuse me, Haruno-san." A messenger ninja had come. "Hokage-sama is calling for Team 7."

"Alright." She looked to her friend. "I'll see you later." She said before leaving.

"So, Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered into his ear. "What do you wanna do now that she's gone?" she questioned with a smile. "I bet we could see how—"

"Me and Daddy have already made arrangements to have dinner with Kushina-san and the Fourth." Lucida said grabbing her father from Hinata's arms, she also didn't call Minato by his name. "Human garbage." She said under her breath, Hinata didn't hear her but Gaster did and would have a talk with her about saying such things.

Konoha – Gaster's Home – Nighttime

It was a shame that Lucida had to lie about the dinner, Kushina likely would've enjoyed a dinner with her son and granddaughter; it was odd but Lucida warmed up to the woman rather quickly. "Mr. Gaster." Sakura said regaining his attention.

"Yes, you wanted to speak." he said in normal language.

"It's about the mission, they've found one of Orochimaru's bases and have confirmed that Sasuke is there." She stated. Gaster's fists clenched in anger. "We're headed out tomorrow morning but…" she couldn't finish the sentence out of shame, but he knew what was going on.

"You feel like you aren't strong enough to do it, to kill him." Sakura nodded.

"Alone, I don't stand a chance but if you came with me then we could end it together once and for all." She stated. "But you can't come can you, Naruto." Gaster seemed to be contemplating something before giving Sakura a wide smile. "W-What?" that look made a bit fearful as to what Gaster/Naruto would do, and the maniacal laugh wasn't helping; his hand touched Sakura's face and began to glow. Sasuke would die by both their hands. Sakura could feel something welling up inside her head. "What're doing—" her right eye now bore the same crack that Gaster bore.

"Keep him fighting for five minutes and then when it begins to glow, the three of us will be teleported to a certain place that I made." The pinkette nodded, it was finally time for bloody revenge.

Grass Country

Kakashi and Sai the replacement couldn't ignore it anymore, Sakura was extremely pale and the mark on her face didn't help. Cracking her fingers she smirked as the trekked through the forest nearing Orochimaru's base by the second. "So, Sakura you're looking rather well today." Kakashi strained out. "Are you feeling well?" he asked.

"Better than ever in fact." She stated as if nothing was wrong. But it was obvious that the sharingan wielding man was all too worried about her working with Gaster, it was obvious that he was very cautious around the man after that fight; if you could even call it that. "I just want to get this over with, we all have important work to do." Her fists clenched. "Kakashi-sensei, don't get in my way, I'm dealing with Sasuke in my own way." All was silent as they continued onward. A couple hours passed until they came to it, the entrance to one of Orochimaru's bases; this base held the bane of her existence. "We'll need to split up in order to cover more ground." She didn't wait for her two teammates and she didn't want to; no more waiting.

Now running through the halls that were only by candles, she could now sense the traitor using her now advanced senses. Running faster she finally came to it, a large room where he sat there with that gloomy expression that had another objective. Too look down on people like he was better than everyone. "Sasuke, it's been what, three maybe four years?" he didn't bother answering a question that ridiculous, but it was obvious that she was angry. "Since you killed Naruto; answer me this." she took off both her gloves and her chakra spiked to levels that were much to familiar, he looked at her. "So this is what gets your attention, the fact that my chakra level is what Naruto's would be if he was alive? Or is it the fact that my chakra feels like his?" Sasuke barely dodged the chakra enhanced punch that would've killed him instantly. "Five minutes is all I'll need." Went after him once again and once again he dodged, it was obvious that she was holding back. Going on the offense, he drew his sword and went at her with the intent to kill. Dodging each slash and attempted strike, she suddenly countered and kicked the Uchiha away. As much as she wanted to break a rib or two, she resisted the urge. 'Gaster wants to be here to kill this asshole, damn.' Her anger grew and her left eye suddenly glowed blue rather intensely and her chakra spiked once again, but this time Sasuke could say that it was Naruto's chakra that being combined with her own.

"You say that Naruto is dead but I feel his chakra mixed with your own, what did you do?" he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not what I did, it's what Naruto did before he died." She was technically lying of course but Sasuke didn't need to know that. Her smile was now that of someone who had nothing to lose. She was suddenly behind him, and he didn't see her move not even with his mature sharingan. "You may want to dodge this!" a hand made of pure chakra sent Sasuke tumbling back in pain. It was much too familiar, it was exactly like the one Naruto had used during their fight. Sakura cracked her neck and continued to smile upon seeing how she was getting into Sasuke's head; now it was time to use a certain illusion. "You know the saying, two are better than one; well they were right!" three whisker marks appeared on the left side of her face as her hair began to become covered in blonde streaks. The chakra hand dissipated, she was on him in an instant with nails turned claws cutting into his arm.

Sasuke couldn't his fear upon seeing what Sakura had just turned into. 'What has she done to herself?' he silently questioned in confusion as he tried to avoid the claws, he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't scared of her; he was scared of his biggest fan-girl. Former fan-girl anyway, blocking another strike with his sword didn't help as it was broken and he was sent backwards. It was like the two people he abandoned were coming back to kill him, and in a way they were. 'Shit!' he began gathering chakra into his hand and a familiar screeching sound pierced the room.

 **"Are you going to kill me with again, Sasuke?"** Sakura questioned using Naruto's voice when he was young. Sasuke grit his teeth in anger. **If that's the case then let's do this again, like last time."** It was only through given power did Sakura form a rasengan into her hand. The two dashed at each other, Sasuke was intent on finally finishing this once and for all. Sakura on the other hand was simply enjoying herself, to see how she was getting inside of Sasuke's head and making him miserable. They were inches away from each other before they disappeared without warning, Gaster was ready.

Unknown World

Her head hurt like hell as did her entire body, covering her eyes from the sun was a bit hard but the grass helped a bit. Wait grass? Looking around she found that she was in some kind of field. Taking a breath she slowing got up. "You did really well." Gaster said helping her up via telekinesis. "But you need to take it easy, I didn't foresee my power doing this much damage to your body." looking down at her arm she saw that most of it was burned down to the bone but Gaster was currently regenerating it via magic. "I had to take all of it out before it could kill you, now you're back to your normal self." He stated.

"I won't be able to fight for a while will I?" she asked knowing the answer. The sudden sound of groaning caught their attention, getting up from the grass was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The curse mark had taken care of his wounds, but it wouldn't help him. "Look who finally woke up." She said much to the teen's annoyance. "Our time together was fun and all, but it's time that Naruto took care of you himself." She said as Naruto transformed into his human form, he simply waved.

"What kind of genjutsu is this?! What happened?!" he demanded.

"This in no genjutsu, I never died, and I teleported you both to my second greatest creation." Naruto stated. "An entire planet, but you won't be around to bask in its awesomeness; no it's time for you too finally be judged for what you did." he pointed at the Uchiha. "When you were fighting Sakura, you could feel it then and I know that you can feel it now."

"F-Feel what?" that fear was what Naruto wanted to see and hear.

"The feeling of your sins crawling on your back, you couldn't stand it then and you can't stand it now; the feeling of guilt and regret for what you did." Both of Naruto's eyes began to glow, one orange and the other being blue. His cloak began to steam and fall revealing his chest. "You're guilty and the sentence is death!" in a show of pure power, Naruto/Gaster's body was consumed in a pillar of absolute power that could be considered impossible. The monster let out a scream that rocked the ground and caused the sky to darken. The screaming intensified until it turned into a feral roar. The pillar died down in a flash of light, but the sky was still dark. The now fully powered Gaster/Naruto stood there with his cloak covering his waist down to his knees. His body was now that of a complete human skeleton without any meat or anything on it. It was his head that scared them the most; it was that of one of his blasters. His eyes sockets were intensely glowing with the now flame-like power. Generating from thin air he launched a massive barrage of bones at the Uchiha, dodging each one was his own mistake as a boney fist smashed into his jaw; breaking it instantly. He was suddenly pulled into the air and then slammed down multiple times before Gaster poked the teen with a single finger. Sasuke couldn't in his screams of pain as an entire row of his ribs were broken.

"Damnit, damn you—AH!" a bone sliced through his arm, taking it off with precision.

"Hurts doesn't it, but this is just the beginning of your living hell." Gaster opened his now glowing mouth. The Uchiha suddenly found himself standing in front of the transformed Gaster, he was fully healed. But it didn't last long as Gaster's hand tore through his chest and tore out his beating heart. Once again he found himself fully healed and standing in front of Gaster, now he knew what was going on; this was his living hell and he didn't know when it was going to end.

Decapitation

Clawed to death

Limbs tore of one by one

Slowly devoured

Buried to death

Burned to death

Intestines slowly torn out of his body

Naruto, Sakura, and alive Sasori simply stood there and watched Sasuke simply staring there with dead eyes. "This is a bit much." Sasori said. The man's new body was made of specialized wood and metal magic, he was bound to serve Gaster as with a single that the monster could destroy the former Akatsuki member's soul with a simple thought. His purpose here was simple. Live in the house that Gaster had long since built as a vacation home near the beach; needless to say Sasori had it good considering the fact that he still did do Gaster's bidding. "How many times has he 'died'?" he questioned.

"It's up to at least six hundred by now." Gaster stated. "There are many ways to break a man, but this way is so much easier, but the fun must sadly end" He said before releasing Sasuke from the illusion, his mouth began to glow as Sasuke fell to the ground in a pathetic crying heap. His true death was quick as Gaster blasted the last Uchiha with a combination of chakra and magic. Touching his transformed face he chuckled a bit as it sank into his mind. His vengeance was done and now he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The same could be said with Sakura. Tonight they would have a celebration feast for their victory, but this relief would only last for a while as they had one more person to deal with.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Drama ends here! Well if you could call it drama. Also Lemon (My attempt at one anyway)!

Chapter 7

The Capital was beautiful that much Sakura couldn't deny, and the monsters were so varied and unique that she couldn't help but be amazed. Adding to the fact that they were going to see the Queen was even better, it was a follow up visit but even so; they had to be on their best behavior. That's why she was worried, somehow Hinata had managed to convince Tsunade to let her come. This broke the camels back as she tried to argue with her Hokage, but she'd gotten nowhere. Gaster was the one who was the most upset about Hinata being here. "That girl shouldn't be here and Daddy's girlfriend is here, things could go very wrong very fast." Lucida stated. "Oh god and my brothers are here too, I can feel a headache coming on already." She rubbed her head. Gaster couldn't help but feel an immense dislike of Hinata right now, he should've just gone with Sakura's idea and memory wiped the annoying girl who was currently smiling at him. "I'm gonna kill her and I'm not going to apologize or anything." Lucida said with clenched bony hands.

"Don't worry, Gaster will think of something." Sakura said trying to reassure the pissed off daughter. "Killing her will only make things worse, now just calm down, we're heading into Palace and making a scene isn't going to help anyone." She stated much to Lucida's annoyance, the pink haired girl was right. Going into the Palace, they found it to be very nice. On the throne sat Queen Frisk Dreemurr and on her right stood Undyne, and to her left stood none other than Sans and Papyrus.

"Hey dad!" Papyrus exclaimed in joy.

"✋❄ 💧 👎 ❄ ✋ ✌ ✡ 💧 ✡ ✌ ✌✋ 💣✡ 👍 ✋ 👎 ✡ ✌ ✡✌ ✌ 👎 ✍ ✞ ✡ ✋💣 💧💧✋✞ 📬" this translated into: "It's good to finally see you again my child; you're a royal guard now? Very impressive." The middle child couldn't help but smile in pride, a fathers approval was an accomplishment.

"Sup old man." Sans greeted.

"Wait a second, I thought Lucida was your only kid?" Tsunade said.

"I'm his only daughter, these two are my brothers." She pointed to Sans. "Sans is the oldest." And then to Papyrus. "And Papyrus is the second oldest, the middle child; thus making me the youngest." She explained. On the inside Hinata could feel her stomach churn at the thought of Naruto with someone else.

"Anyway, what's the update on the CORE? Any idea when it'll be done, Gaster is still needed here for special reasons and purposes so we'll need him back." Frisk stated while giving the man a small smile that wasn't missed by Hinata who frowned as the image of Naruto and Frisk being together. It made her sick to her very core. Lucida translated what her father was saying, giving Frisk a good idea on the estimate as too how much long the CORE wouldn't take to be built.

"In short it'll take us maybe a week and a half at worst; the CORE has become stable enough for everyone to finish the job." When it was over then Gaster and Lucida could leave; there was however a likely chance that Sakura would want to come as well. It was her choice after all. The rest of the meeting would be between Tsunade and Frisk, so the rest of them could do what they wanted as long as they didn't cause trouble. Gaster didn't waste time leaving the three and going where he wanted and he knew exactly where he was going. It was Sunday so the shop was closed. Gaster knew where Muffet's house was, she made sure that he remembered the last time he was there. Upon arriving, he was about to knock on the door but didn't get a chance as Muffet opened it; she was giving him a wide smile.

"Papyrus called me when he found out that you were coming, now get in here." She pulled him inside. The spider woman was extremely happy to see him. "Well? How long until it's done and you can finally stay here?" she kissed the man. "With me where you belong." She wanted to know—no, she had to know right now.

"A week but a week and a half at worst, it's almost time for me to come home but there's something you need to know." Gaster then explained everything that had happened including the Hinata situation. "That's why and I hate to say this, but I won't put you in danger by letting that insane girl find out about you; forgive me." Muffet held his face with an expression of longing.

"This is insanity!" she exclaimed. "To hell with the humans and the CORE, please just stay here with me for good!" he held her close. "Please, nothing else in this world matters to me except us, and it's killing me to not have you here with me." She backed away but didn't let go. "Transform." Gaster transformed into his human form. "You look different with hair and pupils that are actually see." She ran two hands along Gaster/Naruto's hair. "And these whisker marks are so cute." She touched a few of them. "A change of face but never a true change." She pulled him closer. "Gaster…Naruto, I don't care what name you choose because I'll always love you, and I want you here with me." He could feel her heartbeat.

"Muffet, my beautiful Muffet." He kissed her and undid her hair so that it now went downward.

"Let me savor this, what I've been missing; let's go upstairs." There was only silence as they went into her room and locked the door; the window and blind were immediately closed. Taking off his cloak it immediately slithered onto the nearest chair, he was now only in his pants. Muffet's shirt was off revealing that she had no bra on, her b-cup breasts were now bare; she had no need to be embarrassed as Gaster/Naruto knew her body as much as she knew his. "Take off your pants and sit on the bed." The blonde could feel his chest tightening as he did as he was told, taking off her own undergarments and throwing them away; she kneeled down in front of him. Using her two to hands she began to cradle the appendage that more than often she had to go slowly in order to fit inside of her, she licked it, it didn't take but a second for Gaster/Naruto to get a full erection. Licking it all around, she began to pump while licking the head and occasionally sucking on it. After a few more minutes, she stopped and took a breath before going full force and taking it deep into her throat much to Gaster/Naruto's surprise. Muffet's tongue slithered all around the length as she began to bob up and down with each movement giving her man access to her throat.

'How is she not choking—' he noticed her toys. 'Holy hell—' he cringed as he felt release coming. He began to throb as the end neared, Muffet prepared herself what was about to invade her mouth and throat. The pressure built and Muffet clenched down; the result being her biting him a tiny bit just as he came in her throat. The spider woman had been caught off guard by the amount that she nearly drowned because of the mass amount thick milky substance that shot from her man's member. Pulling herself back she managed to swallow all of it much to Gaster/Naruto's shock. Swallowing she smiled as he squirted out a few more that now stained her hair and face. She couldn't hold back the smile on her face upon seeing that her man was still hard. Muffet stood up revealing how wet she was. Gaster/Naruto smirked as he stood up and bent her over the bed. Spreading the woman's ass, he didn't wait to plunge into her without warning.

"Ah! Fuck!" she exclaimed. "A little warning next time!" she said trying to adjust herself in order to properly take it inside of her. "Alright now—" her ass quickly became red as Gaster/Naruto rammed into her with a pace that was best for both of them while going faster and harder at the right time. All they could feel was bliss right now. Her tongue couldn't stay inside her mouth and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a tiny bit of chakra that flowed into Muffet's body by accident. All five of her eyes widened as she exclaimed in pleasure and pulled the man closer. "I love you!" she exclaimed loud enough that people and monsters outside could hear her; some couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the woman's home. They both slowed down as Naruto reached his climax, she looked back to each other and their eyes locked as a single thought raced through their minds. Did they want this? Could they do this? What if they couldn't do it right? What if it came out wrong? Could they handle the responsibility? Would his parents accept it? Would they accept her? Could he protect them? "We can do it together, as a family." she said with a smile as Naruto let loose into her womb, his seed would soon do its work. After a full minute they separated and fell onto the bed her two left hands holding his, gently he held her hands. They looked to each other with smiles.

"I love you so much." Naruto stated as a tear slid down his cheek. "I want this moment to last forever."

"We'll have more in the future." She stated with a smile. "I know you're almost finished over there, but please be careful; I don't want to lose you." she brushed the blonde hair from his face revealing his glowing orange eye. Those two beautiful eyes that entrapped her. Naruto couldn't simply look into one or two of her eyes; he was trying to look into all five. "It's kind of hard, huh?" she giggled. "Just look into these two eyes." they smiled as sleep took them. Two hours later they awoke and the sun was still up. Cleaning themselves up and taking a shower together, they got dressed. They were only a few feet away from the door, Naruto touched Muffet's stomach. "Don't worry, when I find out then I'll make sure that you find out." She said kissing him. "Now go and finish what you—" the door suddenly burst open revealing an extremely angry Hinata. Naruto was in his human form and Hinata had heard enough to realize what'd happened. Her fists clenched in anger. Muffet in her current state was trembling in confusion with a sense of dread as Hinata activated her Byakugan. Naruto got in front of Muffet, his eyes narrowed at the girl; this wasn't going to end well.

"You want that monster slut to have your child instead of me?!" she exclaimed in an absolute rage. "Naruto you can't be fucking serious, she can't love you like I can, and I can give you—"

"Hinata, shut the hell up!" the room went silent, the blonde had never yelled at someone like that much less a woman, but then again he never had a reason too. This side of him was more than shocking. "Get it through your head! We will never ever be together, I don't even like you! I didn't like you back then and I hate you now; so just leave me alone and go away!" his eyes were glowing bright and in a threatening manner. "Just go before I'm forced to erase you." Hinata stood there in shock upon hearing Naruto's words. Hate and sadness mixed together in a single form, her chakra flared enough that she was making it obvious what she was about to do. She charged forward aiming to kill Muffet, but before Naruto could stop her; someone else did. A certain pinkette grabbed Hinata by the leg and proceeded to throw her out of the home. Running out to see that Hinata had gotten up, Naruto really wished that the girl would just stay down.

"Hinata stand down!" Sakura exclaimed, she had been tailing the girl in order to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble, but she lost her and now this was happening. "Hinata!"

"Get out of my way Sakura, this doesn't concern you; it's between me and—"

"Your obsession has gone far enough, this stops now!" she exclaimed.

"It's time to do what I said to do a long time ago." Lucida said standing next to Sakura.

"What's going on here?!" Undyne exclaimed showing up with Tsunade. The sight before them wasn't good at all. Pulling out her lance, Undyne was about to go at Hinata only for Tsunade to step in but before she could say anything, Naruto came out revealing himself to Tsunade.

"Daddy/Naruto!" Sakura and Lucida exclaimed in surprise upon seeing how he was coming out in his human form while Tsunade was here. Naruto locked eyes with Tsunade who stared at him with wide eyes.

"It can't be, you…" she paused as it came together. "Naruto, you're W.D Gaster." to this Naruto simply nodded 'yes'. "But how?!" to this the blonde simply sighed.

"That doesn't matter anymore, what matters right now is dealing with Hinata, she attacked my fiancé and I won't let it go." He stated. "I've tolerated her long enough because of her blackmail but I don't care about that anymore; either get her to stand down or I'll deal with her myself." Tsunade paled. Naruto was serious about this, he would kill Hinata in order to protect his fiancé. Tsunade wouldn't deny that she couldn't blame the blonde, but the situation here was delicate as Hinata was obviously crazed at the moment and likely wouldn't listen to reason. The crazed teen launched herself forward only to be sent backwards by Lucida.

"A spider monster of all things, disgusting!" Undyne narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"The disgusting one here is you." Muffet said coming out of the house, Tsunade couldn't help but stare at the young woman.

'She really is a spider monster, Naruto, you're going to marry her?' she had admit that it strange, but she couldn't exactly say what was on her mind while Naruto was around or any other monster for that matter. 'If Naruto quits the CORE project because of this then Konoha is screwed, but Hinata…" the girl was constantly being pushed back. 'I should've seen it, how unstable she is.' She truly did feel ashamed.

"That's it!" from her pocket she pulled out an explosive tag, a huge one at that. "This thing can take down the Hokage Tower, and while I hoped to not have to use it—well it seems I must in order to make you understand my love for—" blood dripped from her mouth, everyone's eyes were wide at the sight. Naruto was a few feet away and had summoned bones from the ground that were currently piercing Hinata's body. "W-What is this?" Naruto quickly destroyed the explosive tag. "Why would you—"

"I should've dealt with you when you found out about me, but I didn't and so this has come to pass." he gave her a hateful look. "And I won't allow you to threaten me anymore and I'll be damned if I let you attack my fiancé." A blaster opened its glowing mouth mere inches away from the soon to be dead Hyuga. "I'm not sorry." The blaster fired and Hinata Hyuga was no more and Naruto turned to Tsunade. They were going to come to an agreement whether Tsunade liked it or not. Naruto/Gaster was no longer going to be nice about this whole thing, and Sakura would take the chance to finally say what she needed to say. Things were getting dangerous and in the coming days, people were going to get hurt.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Short Chapter.

Chapter 8

It'd been a week and Gaster was now hauling ass with the CORE, they had to get out of Konoha as fast as possible, Hinata's death had been made public and things weren't going well for anyone. The villagers of course blamed the Monsters, but most of all they blamed Gaster; he did kill her but they didn't actually know that. Either way, nobody was happy and right now, Gaster and the others were working as fast as they could. The whole thing was a total shit storm with even Kushina and Minato wanting to leave the village, though Minato had yet to find out that Gaster and Naruto were the same person. Either way things were getting out of hand rather quickly, as they continued to work they saw that Gaster had simply said fuck it, and skipped a step or two. He stopped caring, this village could burn to the ground for all he cared, and he didn't care. "I should've never bothered to take this job, I should've just went to the monster capital and stayed." He was supposed to be a genius yet he'd made the biggest mistake of his life trying to be nice to humans in the Elemental Nations; he shouldn't have bothered to even try. Pushing in another few combination of codes, he put it in. The fail safe, if a certain situation came up then the CORE would shut down for good, and he wasn't going to remove it. 'I'm not going to bother telling Tsunade about it.' He didn't care anymore; all he wanted to do now was go home. He was almost done. "Just one more…" he paused. "that's it, it's done." already it began to power the village. "We're done!" they began cheering, it was finally over. He could go home and get on with his life as a normal person, well, monster. It didn't matter really, all he wanted was a normal life with his dear Muffet; to finally be able to stay for more than a few hours or a few days, he would be able to be with her. Now and forever.

Nighttime came fast for the five of them; Tsunade had been informed about the CORE's completion and was now keeping her part of the deal. No shinobi would be there to see them leave. Nobody would come after them and if someone did then Naruto would retaliate; Tsunade didn't want any more fighting. Minato had actually agreed with his wife's decision, Konoha wasn't the village he once knew and wanted to protect. The village he loved so much was dead. Yet there was something strange, Kushina wanted him to get to know Gaster.

"So, I hear that you have three kids." Minato said. "Must've been hell raising them."

"You have no idea." He said no longer speaking in his usual language. "My eldest son, Sans he's always been the one who played pranks nearly every day just like I did when I was young, thankfully he's matured a little bit." He said with a smile. "My second son, Papyrus he was always so friendly and didn't cause trouble except when he did cause trouble; lots of trouble." He held so much pride. "You've met Lucida, my youngest child, she's going through that teenage phase in her life; it's been hell considering how she's almost always angry and quick to draw her sword." He stated. "Even so, I love them so much."

"What about their mother?" Minato asked.

"They don't have a mother, I created them." he said much to Minato's shock. "I wanted kids to carry on my legacy by simply living, though it doesn't explain why they're skeletons, it's likely because I used only my own DNA." He said. "But now, I might be having a child the normal way."

"A woman in the Capital?"

"Fiancé actually, and she might be pregnant." He said with a smile. "I'm so glad to be going home." He stated. "What are you going to do once we get to the Capital?" Minato hadn't thought about that at all. "If you want, I can put in a good word for you, but it depends on what you want to do." He said with a smirk. Through this, he kept a strange thought in mind. 'Maybe it's best that he should only know me as Gaster, no, that wouldn't be fair; he shouldn't be kept in the dark.' Gaster stopped walking much to Minato's confusion. "It's funny, I would've thought that she would've told you, but instead she wants me to tell you myself." He smiled he began to transform. "Can you believe that a genius such as myself couldn't deal with a trivial thing like this, it's a funny thing right?" His father began to shake as Gaster's voice began to change a bit; his appearance was what was changing. When it was done, his son stood before him. "Naruto Uzumaki and W.D Gaster are the same person, so, hi dad." Though his appearance had changed, Minato recognized that face all too well, as a baby and now as an adult. It was strange and he had questions, but at least now he had his son and grand-kids as well. And his son had a fiancé as well; he couldn't wait to meet her.

The Next Day – Monster Capital – Muffet's Home

Naruto/Gaster had told them that his fiancé was a monster, a female spider monster to be specific. "It's good to finally meet you both." Muffet said shaking both their hands using her multiple hands. "Please come in." It was just the two of them; Naruto/Gaster had to report to the Queen. Giving the two tea, she sat down at the table. "I really is nice to meet my future in-laws, and to think that you both really are humans; this situation is the first in history." She stated.

"So, how did you two meet?" Kushina questioned.

"We met a few years after he ended up in the Underground, he came to my little parlor to get something to eat, he loved the food so much that he came back nearly every day; after a month we started talking and ended up going on our first date; he rest is history until we Monsters were able to finally leave the Underground." She said with a smile; the two parents could see this going on.

"So about the subject of kids, you know that he has three already, right?" Kushina questioned.

"Of course, but they're adults now and Lucida is mostly independent; she does live with her brothers though." Muffet explained. "But, you're wondering about me being pregnant with Naruto/Gaster's child, right?"

"Yes, but more so the specifics on how he birthing process would go with you being a…" Kushina didn't want to finish that sentence.

"With me being a spider monster, it's alright." She stated. "Well the birthing would be like any other normal human birthing." She chuckled a bit. "That same question has come up before so don't worry about sounding offensive." She said hoping to reassure them that nothing was going to be extremely weird. The two would soon find that they would be living in a home provided Naruto/Gaster. Night had come quickly for everyone. Naruto and Muffet were getting ready for bed. "Your parents were rather civil and surprisingly much more tolerant than I thought, they surprised me." She stated.

"Oh thank kami; to be honest I didn't really get a good read on them when I actually told them about you; thankfully they're accepting enough." He said but a thought came to mind. "I really hope that isn't an act." he was being paranoid and for some reason he couldn't stop it. Was it because of what Hinata had put him through? "If it is then—"

"Have some faith in your parents; give them a real chance to be part of your life." She really wanted this family to stay together properly, and it would have to truly start with Naruto/Gaster wanting his parents in his life. Muffet laid down with her soon to be husband as sleep began to take them; Muffet held her man close.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." The spider monster smiled and snuggled up with her fiancé.

"Good, this baby will need it's father." Naruto's eyes widened and sleep was smacked away, Muffet yawned. "I told you that you'll be the first to know." Millions of thoughts ran through Naruto/Gaster's mind, but one emotion stood out among all others. Joy that he was going to be a father, he'd be the best dad that he could be.

Chapter 8 End

AN: This chapter was more of a starting point for the more casual chapters to come, the domestic and family part of Naruto/Gaster's life. Warning: There will be no fighting! Sorry to disappoint, but that's just the way the story is going to be for a while.


End file.
